Pabsvadri
Pabsvadri is the 25th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Wake tried to hide with the suit of armor while invisible, but failed avoiding his tail. Eloy tried to distract him with a minor illusion. The dragon slapped him to prevent this. The dragon said his name was Pabsvadri and demanded to know why they were there. Ezra decided to offer the dragon ten platinum. The dragon took it causing Ezra massive pain with his electric tendrils. Caster lost his composure and soiled himself. Eloy tried to trade with music, but his nerves were too rattled. Ezra slipped a ruby into Eloy’s pocket. Eloy gave that instead. Redd reluctantly gave up her notes of the vampires. Wake tried to sneak away further, but Pabsvadri noticed a pile of gold falling over. He unleashed a breath attack at the direction of the gold. Wake reappeared and landed in the water. The Dragon leered at them looking for an explanation. Wake got to his feet and offered up his raptor pheromones elixir and his shock gloves. Pabsvadri turned his attention back to Caster who admitted to having nothing of value on him. Ezra feeling sorry for Caster and not wanting to see him dead offered up his fire ring.Wake using his elemental abilities to create fire to show it can not hurt Ezra. The dragon demanded a greater demonstration of the Ring’s power and ordered Redd to fire at him. Redd created a fireball in her hand, however Pabsvadri demanded it to be larger. Redd continued to increase the fireball’s size until the point she had to hold her over her head. She hurled it at Ezra. The ring absorbed the fire, but shattered in the process. The dragon was amused by Ezra’s pain and agreed to accept that for Caster’s life. With that settled Wake took off with the armor for the door. Pabsvadri noticed this and slammed his hand down before the other could take after him. In exchanged for this Ezra offered up the naval uniform and told him it was worn by a great warrior. He accepted this and allowed them to pass. Redd was upset at both being in a cramped space and losing 13 years of her life’s work. After walking down a tunnel the met back up with Barabus and Risf. Barabus wanted to look at the armor Wake had stolen. He noticed it had magical power and belonged to one of his and Redd’s order. He felt around in the inside of the helmet and asked Redd to feel around as well. Her eyes widened and backed away from it. Barabus mentions it has the power to create water vortex. The group decides to take a break. They searched for a place for them to rest. In their exploring of the cavern they came across more weird skeletons. After lighting a torch they found “The lesser ones know.” in Elvish written on the wall with blood. They started to set up for a long rest in what seems to be a laboratory in ruins. Wake, Barabus, and Risf agreed to stand watch. When the party awoke they noticed Risf who took last watch was gone. The spot he was camped out at was cold. They noticed a trail of cold. Following the path of the feeling of cold they found it leading up a set of stairs. Noticing a series of centaur like gargoyle lining the walls of the stairs Eloy wanted to ask them a question. The one he talked to sprung to life and stamped him in the leg with a spear. The rest of the gargoyles followed and started attacking them. Barabus took his warhammer and smashed on of the stone opponents in the head. The stone of the creature’s head crumbed revealing a spirit like entity inside of it. They seemed to dislike Eloy the most of the group chanting “True lesser one!” after he mocked one trying to attack Ezra. Redd decided to cast a spell on Eloy’s weapons to give him aid and drank a potion. During the curse of the battle both Wake and Edward fell off the side of the Stairs. Wake seeing Edward on the floor he decided to use him as a springboard using some of his ki to spring himself back up into the action. After dispensing most the creatures. They turned their attention to two large shield wielding gargoyles at the top of the stairs blocking a door. Wake tried to approach them and was knock down as a result. Eloy used suggestion on one to attack the other,throwing it over the side. Caster having enough of this day stomped his way up the stairs. He commanded the gargoyle to halt. Using his radiant soul he exorcises the spirit from the obossing stone beast. They entered the room that was being blocked off and saw Risf strapped to a table. A shadowy figure stood over him. Risf was turning pale as the figure was trying to suck his soul out. Wake acted quickly stabbing it. The figure did not bleed as Wake plunged his spear into it. Wake looked at its face and saw a reflection of various souls. The beast opens his mouth with giant sharpened teeth letting out a horrifying scream. It disappeared as three ghosts rose from the table including Risf’s. The figure reappeared floating above them higher, speaking of someone named Grand Mage Grand'ejurefalt. Appearances * Barabus Bonebite * Edward Caster * Eloy * Ezra * Redd * Risf * Wake Notes & Trivia * After hearing the dragon's name from Wake, Risf mentions that it means "water eruption". | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}